The invention relates to a coupling for non-rotatingly connecting two shafts including a joint rotational axis. A torque transmitting mechanism is associated with the two shafts. The shafts have tensioning means at their end faces to axially tension the shafts relative to one another. The tensioning means includes two tensioning sleeves which, via threads, are axially threadedly connected to one another. A tensioning sleeve is associated with each shaft and is axially supported thereon.
A coupling is described in DE 440 816, issued Feb. 16, 1927, wherein the two shafts have toothed end faces. The end faces of the two shafts are axially tensioned relative to one another by tensioning sleeves. Arranging the teeth at the end faces is expensive. Furthermore, during the transmission of torque, the teeth generate axial force which have to be accommodated by the tensioning sleeves. The teeth at the end faces have to be produced with great accuracy to prevent any errors of alignment of the two shafts to be connected to one another. The accuracy of alignment of the two shafts relative to one another depends on the teeth at the end faces. Furthermore, for assembly purposes, it is necessary to provide a certain axial movement which is not always available when the shaft is in the fitted condition.